As an alkali-soluble silicon-containing polymer, polyorganosilsesquioxanes disclosed in patent reference 1 below, organopolysiloxanes disclosed in patent reference 2 below, and the like are generally known.
Additionally, as a heat-resistant resin composition in which a silicon-containing compound is used, copolymers of a hydrogenated octasilsesquioxane and a vinyl group-containing compound disclosed in patent reference 3 below, silicon-containing curable compositions disclosed in patent reference 4 below, silsesquioxane-containing polymers disclosed in patent reference 5 below, and the like are known.
[Patent reference 1] JP-A S62-96526
[Patent reference 2] JP-A H1-292036
[Patent reference 3] JP-A 2000-265065
[Patent reference 4] JP-A 2001-89662
[Patent reference 5] JP-A H9-296044